Knights of Old Arendelle
by Animal31
Summary: Four thousand years after the last devastating war with the SITH, the JEDI ORDER continues to be protectors of peace and justice across the galaxy. Protectors of the King's Republic, the Jedi order practice in recluse on the capital planet of ARENDELLE.
1. Beginnings - Johan, 03,04,3876

**Johan** raised his lightsaber above his head, angling the blade downwards so it would lie in front of his face. The training remote fired its charge which grazed his saber in a loud clash, deflecting away and dispersing in an instant. He repositioned his lightsaber and blocked another bolt, and another, then another. His eyes bound, relying on the force to predict where the remote would fire to text.

Multitasking, he had to keep track of his own weapon, and the position of his remote, while staying away from the others in the room. While they were only training blasters and sabers, they still strung, and the idea of the real thing was enough to remain careful during training. The others surrounding him did the same, with clashes being heard repeatedly as they deflected their own remote. Johan would have to let go of his other senses and rely only on the force. Let it go, Johan. He thought to himself, hearing the teachings of his clan's minder, Elsa. The remote increased in difficulty and fired faster and more sporadically, mimicking a real opponent, until it slowed to a stop.

The sounds quieted as their teacher spoke, "Remember little ones, the force will be your ally during your training to be a Jedi Knight. Let it flow through you as you continue to strengthen your will and develop your skills. Don't be afraid if you don't understand in its entirety, my younglings, in my near twenty years of training I still have yet to grasp its full potential." The Jedi teacher raised the lights as the children in her care took off their blast shields, revealing their faces.

The blue light coming from Johan's training lightsaber remained active, its shimmer lighting his face, reflecting azure tint of his eyes. He balanced it in his sights, admiring it, pondering it. His blonde hair shone with the cerulean glow, shaggy, with tufts sticking out the front. He was a minority in the room. Many of the other students were not human, in fact all but another was, with skin tones ranging from green, to red, to purple. His was light; the other human in his clan was a dark skinned female. But despite all the visual differences, he knew that's how the Jedi worked. They were his family, Identical in culture. Greens and Blues around the room subsided, and blades put away. The normal greys of the matte room manifesting with the natural light, the room was bare. The door was humble, fitting for the Jedi, serving its purpose and nothing more. On the door was the symbol of the Jedi Initiate. The same symbol was found on Johan's robes, a simple beige, with another on its opposite; the symbol of Clan Ikopi, named for an animal found on a closely tied Republic planet.

"All of you are special; you have been placed in this order because you have the potential for greatness within you. I personally recommended some of you for this clan, and for some of you this is your first lesson. For others, my little ones, this is routine." Elsa paced around her students, patting some upon the head, readjusting their robes, or playfully lowering their training helmets. "For all of you, this will be your family for life, not just the clan, but the other students, and master Jedi." She motioned to the room, her white robes draping across her pale arms. "You will be at home here like a painter on a canvas, or a pilot in a cockpit. The Jedi will be your schooling, your career, and your life. You will find knowledge here, and I hope I can bring that to you as you proceed with your training." She stepped towards Johan, flipping his bangs up in the air. "The force will guide you as much as I will, for it is what gives a Jedi her power. It gives her the power to survive, to heal, and to mend. Or it gives her the power to destroy. "You must be careful of this power, lest you fall to the dark side." She lowered the lights for dramatic effect, gasps heard around the room. "The dark side, younglings, will tempt you, and grab at you. You must not let it take you, for once you fall, you will never return. But don't fear it; fear will lead you to it. It feeds off it, consumes it. Don't let it gain your strength. Concentrate on the good, the love, the healing." She neared a green skinned alien, placing her hand upon his shoulders, comforting him. "Remember the Jedi Code, young ones."

There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the force.

Johan knew this, he had studied it profusely. Yet he lingered on Elsa's words, taking them to heart. He knew of the Jedi, how they saved him, took him in, raised him. He knew the fears of the dark side. He knew how to combat them.

"Fear will be your enemy"

Readjusting his hair, Johan gripped his lightsaber tight, listening to the lecture, eyes intently following the white haired Jedi.

"It is in all living things, it brings us together." She raised her hands to the side, warming accepting all her students. "Fear. It is only natural. The force as well. There are many similarities; it exists in all things, but it is more potent in others." The force flowed from her body and into Johan's lightsaber, activating it, and causing it to float to its own volition. Gasps heard amongst the crowds, it made its way to Elsa. "Many of you will know fear first hand, while others may sidestep it entirely. The choices you make as a Jedi will determine how the force moves you, how it guides your steps." Her own saber came off her belt, igniting on its way out, the silver blade meeting Johans in the air with a parry. "You may rely on it, you may use it to sway your hand with a lightsaber, or you may use it to bolster your other skills. The force does not control you. But it does lend you a helping hand." The sabers dueled in the air for a moment, flashes lighting up the room. With each passing second, they intensified nary a sweat on the Jedi's brow. It came effortless to her; years of training guided her hand, just as it would guide Johan's.

He thought to himself, impressed by the blue and silver display. Admiring the possibilities of his own potential, he reached out, attempting to find his blade back to him. The space around him teemed with energy, uncontrolled. Meditating on himself he could not center, but he felt the power, the warmth, that came with the force. It would not count as one of his five mandatory meditation sessions, but he focused what he could, concentrating to feel the blades strike one another as the dance continued. The room was murky; the uncontrolled life forces of his fellow younglings clouding his vision, but the weapons twirling left a unique wake, one he could barely sense. But he found it, his blue blade in the control of Master Elsa.

He focused upon it for a second, giving it a light tug with the power of the force. What little he could control was enough to levitate rocks and other small items, but size matters not to the force. "Ahh, one of you is trying to wrest control of the blade with the force. Very well, take it from me" Elsa fought back, the strength on the blue blade intensifying the more Johan wrestled for it. "Let it go, little Johan, focus your mind." Her words echoed in his head, he wouldn't be able to compete with a full-fledged Jedi Knight, but he was determined. He did as she said, focusing, letting go. He remained pinpointed on the lightsaber, closing his eyes, and could feel the rest of the room dimming. He could see the waves part around him, revealing only the blade. He grappled on to it, feeling its position in the dimensions. But with that he lost it, and lost all sense of it. His eyes jutted open and the clouds restored.

"What went wrong, Johan?" The blade landed in Elsa's hand, still ignited.

"What?"

"What did you do wrong?" she replied with a twirl of the blade, her own saber finding its way back to her belt.

"You were too strong"

"Was I, Johan?" The saber floated up once more, withdrawing the blade, and made its way over to Johan, righting itself to fit into his outstretched hands. "You cannot control me Johan; you have no way of making me do anything. That is a lesson for another time. You have infinite control over yourself, little one. Let it go, and embrace that infinity. Though I may have overpowered you, you made no attempts to overpower yourself; to overcome your restrictions, remove the doubt from your mind, or concentrate on what you wanted to do." She motioned to the clan once more. "Worry not about what you can do, younglings, and focus on your goal, break down your walls, and see what you are truly capable of" She looked at her students longingly, with the importance of the world in her eyes. "You will all be something great. You will all protect the innocent with your power, and make the universe a better place. I believe in you full heartedly. You may be younglings now, but you are my younglings, and the force has many plans for you. But it is up to you to grasp on the opportunities granted and make it for yourself. I can only teach you so much. One day you will surpass me, Johan you will defeat me in a duel, and eventually a new generation will be taught by the next, and the Jedi will continue to grow and prosper due to students like the lot of you."

She walked the steps to the raised platform in the middle of the room, eyes followed. Taking her position at the front of the class once again, she addressed her students. "Unfortunately my time with you for now is up. I hope it was pleasurable for you all, reflect upon what I have said, practice sensing with the force, and continue your lightsaber training. You may want to set time aside to learn the layout of the Jedi Temple; you need to know it by heart". She motioned towards the door and it opened under its own power.

Setting his helmet down, and placing the remote in its container, Johan clipped his training lightsaber to his belt. Soon he would find a master, and construct his own lightsaber. For now this would have to do. The hallways were large, and he took his first steps towards them, exiting the room. His fellow students scattered, some to their quarters, some of the first day students staying back with Elsa, hoping to be guided around, and others in seemingly random directions. The day was still young and so was the Jedi, but he knew his way around. It was his second year in the temple, but at the same time, he was overwhelmed by the vastness some days. He stepped down the stairs leading into other halls, and leaped onto one of the steps surrounding a pillar. He closed his eyes and stepped off, landing on the one below it, and jumping across the land on the adjacent pillar. As his foot hit the step he spun, twirling in the air, stepping again on the next one with his opposite foot. He sensed the halls run high into the air, arching at the top, the potential was vast, and he was just getting started.


	2. Trainees - Johan, 03,04,3876

The Halls of the Jedi Temple rose what looked like 50 meters in the sky. Around the base of each were small rings, incrementing in size, providing support and decoration. The shades of the temple ran grey with some light purple matting the floor and the supports. White light sprang out form these pillars, and provided visibility to what would otherwise be a dark walkway. The rings on the bottom gave Johan a proper foothold as be jumped between two adjacent pillars. His eyes remained closed as he felt around his surroundings in the force, providing balance to his form and guiding his next step.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing that?" A young voice called from beyond his void. Stumbling and falling onto one of the circular designs that marked the floor, Johan opened his eyes. The girl stood in front of him was a human, such as himself. Her light coloured robes provided a frame as her bright green eyes shined out from behind dark brown hair, a contrast to her darker features. "You're going to get in trouble" she hesitated.

The young Jedi to be looked around him, no one else seemed to be paying attention to the events. "I think I'm all right." He looked at her, almost quizzical. "You're in my clan aren't you? What's your name?"

She blushed as she fixed her hair, moving it out of her eyes. "My name's Blomst. And I guess I am in your clan." Adjusting her hair again to fit behind her ear, she smiled. "I don't know how longer that will be. Your name is Johan, right? You're the one who tried to fight Master Elsa"

Johan nodded at his name, proud of his exploits. "Yeah that's me. But what do you mean, how longer?"

Her smile dropped and she hung her head, her hair coming back down towards her eyes. "Oh. I mean…never mind, it doesn't matter." Johan walked to her and thumbed her hair back behind her ear and she looked back up with a smile. "I'm not from Arendelle; the Jedi took me in after my parents were killed. I'm here now, so I hope I can make a difference, maybe make the galaxy a little better"

"I'm sorry, Blomst. That must be hard. I was born here. The Jedi found me real quick, I don't know anywhere else."

Blomst modified her hair to her liking, fixing Johan mistake. "That's what the Jedi do. They take us in young so we don't build attachments other than to our oaths and the King's Republic. They save us, I don't know where I would go, I'm not very strong" This resonated with Johan.

"Yeah you are, I'm sure."

"No I'm not, not really."

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't". The Jedi Order had taken her in for a reason, while she may not be physically strong, Josef felt the force energy she gave off, and knew the other Jedi did to. That same power echoed in the temple, rippling around the halls and filling the rooms with a great voice.

She slouched and paused. "I know. I know there are three kinds of Jedi, but I don't fit into any of them."

He looked back at her perplexed, "Three kinds of Jedi?"

"Yeah, Jedi that are good in different areas. There's the force with the Consulars, the lightsabers with the Guardians, and other skills with Sentinels." She spoke the truth, jarring Johan's memory; this was noted in the teachings of the order. Some Jedi were skilled in the force, while others dedicated their time to studying the blade. Others used the force to augment their other skills and train themselves in different ways. Every Jedi had their strengths and their weaknesses, and chemistry between two Jedi often meant the difference between victory and defeat.

"Right. I forgot. I guess I'm a guardian then, I'm good with a lightsaber" he replied looking at his lightsaber on his belt. Johan, Jedi Guardian. Hero of the Jedi?

"Johan, would you want to duel?" she glanced at his belt, looking at the blade as well.

Johan was visibly excited. "Fight? Let's go!" his hand was already upon his hilt when he opened his mouth, eager and willing.

"Not here", she laughed, motioning towards a different area.

They turned and walked down vast staircases. The ceilings remained high and rising as they went down the steps. Below them were heavier trafficked halls, with Jedi walking down in pairs, and service droids seeing to their duties. The walls themselves remained grey, silver and humble. More and more pillars rose from the ground as they entered a large open area near a hanger entrance, away from everyone. Blomst stood against the wall, facing Johan. He grinned as his blade ignited, raising it to his face with one hand, vertically.

Blomst replied with her own lightsaber, a green tint, held forward in a two handed grip, at a slight angle. Johan twirled his blade to his side and opened his stance. She acted first, slicing at Johan's right shoulder and driving down towards his left leg. He brought his blade up, gripping it with two hands, and stopping it before contact, then stepping to his right. The blades clashed blue and green against a grey background, the lights reflecting in the students light coloured robes. She brought her blade back towards herself spinning and sweeping at his legs.

He simply jumped over the blade and stepped again to his right, holding the blade en guard. He used this opportunity to strike and jabbed forward, to which she herself sidestepped, bringing her own blade up to block. The sound the lightsabers made affected no one on the floor, as Jedi continued on their business, standard practice. The two initiates squared up as their pushed their blades together. A look of determination fell upon Johan's eyes with intensity as he held his ground. He let Blomst push with all her might until he broke the hold, and stepped left and swung right.

She parried once again with her own blade with a large sweeping blow after jumping forward in her momentum. Continually, she spun again slashing downwards after knocking Johan's blade to the side in her initial response. Johan counter attacked with an upward push and a forward jab. Thrusting his saber forward he moved along with it, lunging towards his opponent. She, however, pulled her blade back to her, blocking vertically and narrowly dodging the blade. Readjusting, she swung towards Johan's outstretched hands in another vertical slash. "You really are good." Johan noted exhaustion in her voice, but pressed on.

"Thank you, you are too" He circled around to put both the blades between him and Blomst before quickly cutting in and hitting her blade away. When fighting with two blades that could easily kill without effort, it was important to protect one's self from the deflection of the blade. Lightsabers had no mass, and could easily be persuaded to harm its own user. But Johan reached to the force, looking not only to his own blade, but to the ripples caused by Blomst as she prepared to move, attempting to predict her movements. Her power was hard to pinpoint, muddied by the full extent of her power and Johan's lack of precise training. It was just as it was in the training room. However, Johan's strike forced the blade to fall out of her hand. This startled her with audible feedback.

Her green blade withdrew as the hilt landed upon the ground. Regular lightsabers had a failsafe to deactivate when the user lost control, training blades especially. While they stunned the opponent, not killing them, it still hurt. Safety was paramount. However, after the blade landed with a clink, it stopped and balanced upon its end. Blomst closed her eyes and outstretched her hand. As she did so, the lightsaber wobbled and spun before jetting up and into her open palm. "I think you're better than me, Johan. You've proven that. "

Despite being in peak physical form for a 5 year old, Blosmt was tired. The battle had taken its toll. While the force was enough to convert into energy for the body, the students were still young and unwieldy.

"I only beat you in a fight, Blomst" She responded by shaking her head.

"This isn't my first clan. I've been in others. I've moved around a lot. I've even been looked at by Jedi Masters looking to take a padawan." She put her lightsaber back on her belt and Johan did the same. "There have been two, or three now, masters that have looked at me. Only one wanted me. I was meant to be her padawan, but she went on a mission and never came back. After that I moved around again, and ended up here."

"I'm not very strong, either. All I have is my lightsaber. I tried to use the force to beat you but I couldn't."

"You just need to work on it. I'm not very good with a blade. I want to be, but I'm not. I've only been here a year, and it's been hard. I just want a master to take me in and train me proper. I don't know what I'm doing otherwise." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the stairs, motioning Johan to come with. "There's a lot of Jedi Knights here, all skilled with the force. I want to be like them."

Johan skipped up to follow here, resting his hand upon the railings as they walked up. "I'm not sure what I want. I just want to be a Jedi" His dreams were as simple as the halls.

They walked up the stairs chatting about their dreams. Johan didn't have much to say, but he listened as intently as he did with Master Elsa. They walked up and down halls of great magnitude, and studied the statues of great figures in Jedi history. They lined the halls with their conquests and stories, and their memory etched in time. It was a forbidden idea to forget them. Most of them saved the order, and many of them died to protect the innocent. This was the true dream of the Jedi.

They came to a railing overlooking the hall to the hanger. They stood and watched the Jedi exit and enter the academy. Many braided padawans came home with their Masters, ever learning on the job. They too had been trainees, initiates with no master, striving to be the best, just as they were. Johan looked at Blomst as she eyed one of the pairs entering the main floor. The padawan was much older than her, with a dark braid flowing down over her right ear, and though she had blue skin, her robes were the same colour as Blomst's. That could be one of them one day.

Behind them were two male Jedi, minding their own business. "The academy's getting stronger by the day." one of them said to the other.

"It is, it makes me proud to serve the order." Replied the other.

"Pride leads to the dark side, don't forget."

"There is nothing wrong with pride. I know our strength, have faith."

"I have my faith; I have faith in our masters' teachings."

"As do I, but don't be afraid to think for yourself"

"What are you saying, Arvid"

"Nothing, Haakon, just words. Let us go."

The two walked away with their exchange, heeding no attention to the children next to them. Their brown robes flowed behind them. True Jedi Knights, they had lost their braid and were ready to take on students. Aspirations of all Jedi, too graduate from a padawan and pass the trials. Once a knight they could teach others their ways. Once successful, they would become Jedi Masters. A simple line, but extremely difficult. Johan knew of the trials, and had respect for the men who walked away.

But down below was different. After many pairs of padwans and masters, one came out alone. It was an older woman with a short build, and others ran to her aid. Johan and Blomst followed.

Upon reaching the floor, Master Elsa was there with them. The old Master walked slowly towards her.

"Oh, Master Bulda. Where is your padawan, what happened?" Elsa said with extreme sympathetic worry in her voice. "Is she all right?"

Master Bulda stopped and reached outwards to be met by Elsa. Holding her hand, she replied "There was an ambush. Many civilians were in danger." She paused. "She…she sacrificed herself. Almost all of them made it". Hushes of mourning reached out from beyond the crowd on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Master" Elsa's face softened, saddened by the loss of one of the order.

"It's just…after her, and the boy before her. I don't-"

"Master, no. It is not your fault. You are a strong teacher. Please, do not forget your worth to the order. The life of a Jedi is dangerous, but we know the risks. You taught me that, Master Bulda" Elsa had cut her off, preventing her from finishing her thought. "That man was a long time ago, Master, do not dwell on him." Elsa placed her hand on Bulda's shoulders, seemingly protecting her.

"I know. I know. Oh Elsa, you are such a warm person. You will make a brilliant Jedi Master one day. But for now, I require some space. I need to be alone". The master was receptive of Elsa's hand, and allowed her to show her off. Bulda walked away from the embrace, and said goodbye.

Johan was struck. No one was invincible, and even the most hardened were saddened by loss. This was why he was here, to protect. The Jedi knew their duty to the Republic, and to life itself. Should they give up their own, it will be without regret, and remorse. Elsa placed her hand upon her student's shoulders, her right on Johan's left. "Remember, young ones, loss is unavoidable. We must be strong, and carry on. Let it go, but never forget. The past is in the past, but always be mindful of the future. Embrace what you can become, and continue on your training". She smiled at the students and motioned them off towards their own studies. "Be strong"


	3. Academics - Johan, 03,04,3876

**Johan** took the steps that made up the main hall of the Jedi Archives. Students bustled as they made the same. Many masters were with them, an organized "study session". Blomst was beside him, taking two steps at a time, what a show off. They hallway was vast and open, a giant door led to an equally large room filled with holobooks, computer terminals, droids, and everything else you would need to learn about the universe. All but one; a willing mind.

Johan carried that with him.

The two initiates walked past a group of padawans and their assigned masters talking about nothing in particular. The Masters were aged, while the learners were eager. Two of the padawans were human males and wore their hair in a ponytail shaved on either side with the customary padawans braid hanging to the right. One was a red skinned alien, a species Johan couldn't decipher. Hairless, she wore a braid of beads to her right. Curious to Johan, but without hair it did make sense. The older male had the shorter braid, also curious.

Stationed at the doorways were Jedi Guards. Hulking beings in white and gold armour with a visor shaped in a T. One on each side, they held long lightsaber staffs in their hands, protecting the all-knowing Jedi Archive room. They were not here for Johan. Past them were additional padawans, stood in place, providing the same role. They were there for duty, to oversee the guards and take a leadership position as part of their training. Other padawans in the room were also there for training, learning about whatever it was that they needed to learn about to properly develop their mind.

As Johan and Blomst took their steps into the room, they looked over the vast array of shelves that traveled down the massive hall. There were thousands upon thousands of books and data stores glowing blue in the walls. Padawans, Knights, and Masters alike propelled up and down these lines, seeking the knowledge they need. On the head of each shelf was the bust of a famed Jedi Master. The First in the line on Johan's right was Jedi Master Benji Wu. Master Wu was responsible for the creation of the archives as Johan knew them.

This was of course taught in the archives; Master Wu founded the Council of First Knowledge, the group of five Jedi Masters responsible for the upkeep of the Jedi Archives, as well as the curriculum of the Jedi Academy within the Jedi Temple. Wu was the first Care Taker, the master in charge of the council. If it were not for him, the Jedi Order would not be where it was today. However, he did not work alone. Blomst was fascinated with the Bust to her left. Jedi Master Qorrum. Qorrum, like Wu, was responsible for the vast stores of knowledge stored within the archives. Master Qorrum served as a fabled Jedi Historian, and traveled the galaxy chronicling all the knowledge she could in order to store it. She developed a system to contain this in Jedi Holocrons, small devices that could store mounds of information, but required the use of the Force to access. Blomst stepped towards the statue and read the plaque inscription "Jedi Master Qorrum. The First Historian"

Located between the rows were computer terminals. These terminals lined the middle of the hallway all the way to the back, providing a workspace for Jedi looking to use them. They glowed blue in their default state, providing a shining light to match the archives when not in use. Many of them were occupied by master and student, many of them were free. Johan took over one of the free ones and sat down in the big, grey, boring yet comfortable species nonspecific chair and pulled himself towards the desk. Blomst turned around from her statue and sat in the chair opposite Johan. The terminals were short enough for Johan to see Blomst from his position.

Johan went to work. He wanted to know the species of the girl he saw walking in. He placed his finger on the terminal and it started up. The blue screen turned a shade of orange and opened to a multitude of symbols and icons. He initiated the proper sequence that would get him to the galactic species database. He drew up a visual list of species, represented by members of the Jedi Order when applicable. The screen glowed in various shades past the blue and orange into whites, blacks, greens, yellows, all the colours of the rainbow. He scrolled and scrolled until he found what he was looking for.

"Togruta", said Johan, reading of his success.

"What?" confused, blomst looked over her own terminal.

"The red skinned padawan outside, she is a Togruta. I didn't know that. I've never seen them before"

"There are a lot of species in the galaxy, Johan.

"Toruga?... Tortuga?" There was a voice behind Johan and he spun his head to meet. "Totruga? Oh. Sorry. You're Johan, yes? And you're Blomst, yes?"

Blomst turned to the newcomer and smiled "Yes. That's right. Who are you?"

"New Clan Ikopi. My name is Areedo. I am from Rodia. From Rodia yesterday, Jedi today"

"Would you like to join us, Areedo? We're also clan ikopi. We saw you today, Master Elsa looked fond of you" Johan remembered, he was the one Elsa patted on the head. Not that he was jealous or anything.

Areedo took the chair next to Blomst and sat down "Yes yes, Master Elsa very like. Asked for me yesterday. Here today. Arendelle very different. Rodia very hot. Arendelle beautiful. Quite change. All Jungles, live in domes. Domes safe. But Jedi Temple safe. Very happy to be" His little green snout gave way to a smile. His eyes contained the stars of the galaxy, and gleamed with excitement. Green spines on his head gave way to Mohawk like hair in between his antennas. He was definitely from a different planet. But that matters not to the Jedi. "Sorry for speech, learning basic, unable to read"

"That's quite all right, we've been at the Temple longer than you, that's all, we both learned to read as we learned to talk. You'll get there eventually", said Blomst in an encouraging manner "Can you tell us more about Rodia, Areedo?"

"Rodia dangerous. Cities are safe. Spike tailed monsters in jungle. Hot, hotter than Arendelle. Lived there for 6 years. Hopefully here for rest. " Areedo looked back and forth between his clan mates, trying to give them both proper attention. His ears looked very eager, like they were listening to his own words. His antenna split between, one focused towards Johan, and the other to Blomst.

"We hope so too" Johan chimed in for his clan member, putting his arms in a resting position, taking his mind off the terminal and giving his attention to Areedo.

"How long is a Rodian year, Areedo?" asked Blomst, curiously doing the same as Johan, arms rested on the table and resting her face in her palm.

"306 days", said Areedo with authority.

"Ours is too, here on Arendelle. Well, not 306, but close. Ours is 360. You might be the same age as us if you're born 6 Rodian years ago. Our year is 12 months, our months are 30 days. Is that close to Rodia?"

"No. Not close. Rodia have four moons, Rodia have four months. 76 days per month. Two days for new years." That would be confusing probably. Having to learn a new calendar. Johan was just starting to finally understand this one.

"That's very much different than ours, you're right. How long is a rodian week?" Blomst added to the conversation, more so than Johan.

"Week?" Both of Areedo's antennas pointed to Blomst, unsure of what she just said "What is week?" He had a quizzical look on his face, like he heard a new word for the first time in his life.

"Oh, I guess you guys don't have them. A week here is six days. Our lessons go by week here. Like we have Master Elsa for five days a week. Five weeks in a month, 60 in a year. Its handy to have nice round numbers. I couldn't help but wonder what a 76 day month would be like" Blomst explained to Areedo.

Master Elsa taught Johan once that teaching other students is a valuable way to teach one's self. That any knowledge passed down by one person to another is inscribed on both people more than it would have been otherwise. Surly Blomst will never forget the definitions of the Arendelle Calander now after being so thorough. "I know I like it.", added Johan to make it seem like he was a valuable part of this exchange.

"No word week in Rodia. Sorry, still learning basic. Only know Rodese" His atenna switched back to the Johan Blomst split. "Do you speak other?"

"No, Sorry" responded Johan. "I can only speak basic. But we're really good at it. Jedi training is demanding and we have to study a lot. Much of the training is in the archives so we quickly learned how to read and speak, more than other Arendelle children.

"Same with me, but I know you'll get there some day, don't you worry one bit, Areedo", confirmed Blomst, with a smile in her eyes. "You'll be a wonderful Jedi in service of the King's Republic of Arendelle"

"That you will, young ones." Master Elsa's voice snuck up behind Johan and freaked him the heck out. "All of you have that potential. Hope you don't mind my interruption." She placed her hand upon Johans head and scuffled his feathers. And after all that time he just spent fixing it to.

Ugh, not again. He thought to himself. He vainly tried to fix what was once his. The travesty of this loss will be felt for generations.

"Not at all, Master Elsa. We were just talking about how Areedo is from another planet and lives on an entirely different system of time and language." Blomst fixed her position to welcome in Master Elsa, taking her palm off her face, and sitting up straighter. Her brown hair swung to meet her right ear as she readjusted herself to her caretaker.

"Were you now? I hope your hospitality has been kind to young Areedo. It is his first day after all." Elsa took the step needed to do to Areedo what she did to Johan. That poor Rodian. But Areedo didn't seem to mind one bit. She scrunched down with a smile and a bit of a laugh.

"He mentioned that" Blomst responded, "We were just explaining our own systems to him"

"That's good. Its good of you to take an active role in the advancement of one's clan mate." Elsa motioned to the open chair next to open chair next to Johan as to join them to which Blomst nodded. "Tell, tell, Areedo. Is there anything else you have been wondering about? Let us use this opportunity to better equate you with your new home"

"Why is it called the Kings Republic? What does that mean?" Areedo was quick on the draw, but neither Johan or Blomst had an answer for him. Both of them shrugged as Elsa looked at them to be called upon.

"Hmm, well maybe the intricacies of politics are a little too soon for your young minds. But know that the Republic is based here on Arendelle. Arendelle is ruled by the Royal Family. King Agnarr's acensters so graciously donated the beautiful planet of Arendelle to the Jedi of the time in order to use as the Temple you see here. Luckily for us, the Republic utilizes the 12 moons of Arendelle for residency, industry, military, and any other needs they have. The planet of Arendelle remains full of life and tranquil. Home to the Royal Palace, the Senate, and the Jedi Temple in particular."

Elsa lectured as she did when she was in class. She seemed eager for any opportunity to see her students pay head to her words with intrigue on their faces. "The Senate building does the senatey stuff with politicians and other elected officials for all the planets and peoples in Republic systems" Her eloquence has run out. "The people serve the republic, all of the species and planets have their representation. The representation serves their people to the best of their ability. The Republic serves King Agnarr, and in turn Agnarr returns the service to the Republic. It is a symbiotic relationship for everyone involved, and the Jedi serve all in order to keep it in tact. We are peacekeepers, after all."

Her eyes lit up. "Listen young ones, let's put the lecturing aside. I have excited news in relevance. Princess Jedi Anna has had a beautiful baby girl. They have decided to name her Helene. She has gorgeous ginger hair and will be as pretty as Princess Anna." Elsa said excitedly.

"I thought Jedi couldn't marry", chimed in Areedo, confused at the notion of the Jedi Princess

"Unfortunately, Areedo, sometimes this rule must be broken. In the case of a species where female outnumber the male 12 to one, for instance, and exemption will be made. The necessary precautions will be made to ensure no violation of the Jedi code. In our Jedi Anna's case she recently wed Jedi Kristoff, man of Bjorg, A powerful Jedi Guardian, blade of blue and blonde of hair. He was deemed to be a suitable mate for our new mother. The Jedi council saw it fitting that should Anna need to bear a child, as first in line to the throne, that another Jedi would be the one to um… " She halted in her tracks.

"Do the deed" Elsa said with hesitation.

"This way the order can ensure that that both Anna and Kristoff may remain unattached to each other, yet still fulfil matrimony and ensure proper succession in the eyes of the King's Republic. If Helene should become a Jedi, as I hope she does, she will follow in her mother's footsteps and the same will be done for her. As of this moment the Council is unsure if they should be entitled to try again for a son. But for now, Helene is our new intrepid young Jedi Princess. She is lucky to have been born into such a prosperous peace."

She said all of this with unwavering enthusiasm for the royal family, and rightfully so. The Jedi now bare a strong relationship with the Royal family with two of their own bearing the flag, and potentially a third.

"Master Elsa", noted Blomst. "What should happen if the Sith return and Jedi Princess Anna be forced into the fighting?"

"Well, she is the only child to Queen Iduna. Should anything happen to her then the line would end and there would be a crises to determine who the rightful ruler of Arendelle is. Maybe even to the cousins in Corona. However, Anna's duties have always been to both the Jedi and Republic. Should her duty to the Jedi override her service to the Republic then I'm sure she will make the choice that's best for the galaxy. I think it's a non-factor, little one. The Sith won't come back. The last Sith was executed 3876 years ago. It's what we base our year on; the End of the Sith and the reformation of the republic. I won't say it's impossible, little Blomst. But If the Sith come back there will be bigger problems than one Jedi family. I hope you understand".

Blomst nodded to her. "I do, Master Elsa. I hope that never happens.". She left her head down, looking at the desk.

Elsa lowered her shoulders and provided attention to solely Blomst, "Blomst, if I know you, as long as you continue to be you, the Sith wouldn't dare make a move against the Jedi." Elsa reached over the desk and placed her hand upon Blomst head.

Blomst smiled and looked up once more "Thank you, Master Elsa." She looked to almost start blushing. "I'll do my best"

"Then they don't stand a chance. Not with my three powerful Jedi protectors around". It was hard to not be hyped at Elsa's words. Johan felt a bit of pride fall over him, a little bit of hope. The Sith really didn't stand a chance, not if Johan, Blomst, and Areedo had anything to say about it. The three prospective Jedi simply smiled at each other, containing their excitement and humbled at their caretakers kindness.

\- "Elsa? Is that you?" There was a voice interrupting their little hype circle.

Elsa jumped up in excitement. "Master Kai! It's been so long!"

The two beings moved towards each other in an enthusiastic embrace. Jarred, Johan looked up. "Who is this?" He asked with slight concern. It was abrupt, and everyone knows change is bad. No one likes change.

Elsa turned to the little ones behind her. "Little ones, This is Master Kai. He was the Jedi Master who raised me to knighthood." She motioned to him and he waved to the group.

"And what a knight you have become, if what I hear is true. Its been 2 years, Elsa. You must have grown so much since I last saw you." He backed up and placed both his hands on her shoulders and patted her right, almost congratulating her.

He was an older man, typical of Jedi Masters. It takes time to truly master the ways of the Jedi, after all. For all Johan has seen of his caretaker, there are still those above her in the order. And there are this those above those. And those above those. Master Kai is about as high as you can get and not have a seat on the Jedi High Council. He looked the part. He was mostly bald with big features, his light brown hair circled the back of his head and made no attempts to cover the rest. Surprising he was clean shaven, as move Jedi Masters tend to grow the prototypical beard of wisdom. His strong nose protruded from his face and helped produce a wide smile towards the young Jedi. His robes were green but adored with black. There was a little bit of a sash motif going on in the Jedi Master's apparel. The robes were worn in such a way that they were his primary cover, only a small portion of his white undertunic showing its self off on his chest.

"I hope to live up to your expectations, Master Kai", Elsa replied "How goes your mission? Close to finished I hope. It's been too long since you have been home, Master. The order misses you. I know of a couple young Jedi who could use a Master" She turned slyly to Johan and Blomst as she said this.

"Everything is proceeding as it has been. I think we're close to the end. It's good that the mission has brought me back to Arendelle. As you say, It's been too long. "He adjusted himself and opened himself up to the group more. "But now that you mention it; I could use six extra hands on this mission. We won't need the council to know, will we?"

Areedo started to panic. "Six? Six hands?" he gestured to his hands, as if they were chained or about to be amputated. "No, no, youngling stay at temple" He said turning his way back to his terminal. "You have fun, Areedo stay here" Johan couldn't help but look at his own hands.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "That's okay little one, you stay here with me. I'll find us our own mission here in the temple. Johan and Blomst, if you are willing" she walked towards Blomst and put her hands upon her shoulders as Master Kai did for her.

Blomst had to air her own concerns. "Master, I thought younglings weren't supposed to leave Arendelle" She turned around to meet her caretaker. "Isn't it dangerous? I don't think the council would allow it"

"Without a guardian, little one. But as your caretaker you are assigned to me." Elsa placed her chin atop of Blomst's head. "I won't be telling anyone if you don't"

Johan stood up. "I'll go. It could be fun, Blomst. It's not like he would be asking us to get ourselves killed" he unrumpled his hair once more, straightened out his tunic, and readjusted his lightsaber, prepared to leave.

"Then I'll go too." Said Blomst

"Wonderful!" chimed Master Kai. "We shall leave at once!"


End file.
